Heart of a Snake
by Sensu
Summary: if naruto had been taken and raised by the snake nin how different would the story be? would he be Konoha's number one enemy or still their future hope and light? characters might be a little OC


**A/N : yah! my newest story is finally out. okay it might be slow in beginning but after the first couple of chapters i can guarantee it will pick up.**

**don't tell me if I make any spelling mistakes because frankly I don't care and will not correct them.**

**Disclaimer : this is it for the whole story so get it through your head. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. the future forcast looks very much the same so its pointless to continue telling you I don't own it.**

**Heart of a Snake**

Prologue : Kidnaping

Sandaime sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes with a wrinkled hand, trying to keep himself from falling asleep. Stacks of unfinished paperwork sat on his desk, towering like a horrible nightmare over him; he was sure that being the hokage would be the death of him. And to think only a week ago he thought he'd never have to do this again but that was before...

Another sigh escaped the old man's lips, his head falling onto the desk with a thunk that sent some of the papers flying. Thoughts of the past week's events swam through his head and he felt ancient, like he was 200 years old instead of...well the age that he was.

"Arashi..." his deceased student was a loss on the entire village but also his death meant the passing of a great hokage, his own successor. He'd also left behind a son that no one wanted or cared for and a wife that thought her only child had been killed in the kyuubi attack. Sandaime had decided it was better that she didn't know the sacrifice her husband had made; it would only cause her pain. Besides if people knew that she was the demon vessel's mother that might be the last thing to send everyone into total panic.

"Why did you have to do it Arashi? Why?" A single tear fell down the man's tired face, tracing the curve of his cheek in a wet streak. The Yondaime, the fourth hokage of Konoha, the one who was supposed to do so much great for the ninja village had given his life for them all while sealing the demon fox kyubi no kitsune inside his own newborn son, Naruto.

Two lives had been destroyed that day; one killed and the other fated to be shunned forever.

At first Sandaime was going to give the boy back to the new mother despite how horrible the consequences would have been but after hearing that she had also given birth to a girl also, the reestablished hokage thought better of it and decided to just put the boy in a orphanage instead. She still had a daughter, that would keep her from completely losing it ,beside, everything would be much simpler this way.

The door flew open and a blur entered the room. White hair blew about the teens head and his one eye that was usually lazily reading a book was now wide with panic.

"Sandaime-sama, Naruto has been stolen" Kakashi reported as the papers flew around the room from the gust of wind that he had carried inside with himself. That wasn't important at the moment though, the information was and if it was true they would all be in a lot of trouble.

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the nursery where Naruto had been staying at in the hospital. Just as Kakashi had said the newborn was missing, a blanket was all that was the only trace left behind of the baby.

"This is not good, this is not good at all." He whispered his voice actually holding a tint of fear that made the teen pale beside him. Kakashi blinked in surprise, a shiver running up his spine. Nothing scared the Sandaime, nothing. This was worse than the teen had thought it was.

The third hokage sighed in despair; he knew who had taken the demon vessel and they were in a lot of trouble. Touching the edge of the blanket Sarutobi's head drooped,'I failed Arashi...I failed Naruto...and I failed the village.'

_"Kukuku...yes Konoha, you will pay and I will use your own savior against you. My revenge will come in time and when I return my apprentice will be by my side; a killing machine that will obey my every word. Kukuku. This is going to be very fun."_


End file.
